Today's hybrid vehicles use regenerative braking to recapture energy and recharge a high voltage battery used in the hybrid vehicle. This regenerative braking helps to provide improved fuel efficiency. In certain hybrid vehicles, regenerative braking is performed using front road wheels of the hybrid vehicle. In certain other hybrid vehicles, regenerative braking is performed using rear road wheels of the hybrid vehicle. In yet other hybrid vehicles with four wheel drive, regenerative braking is performed using front and rear road wheels of the hybrid vehicle.
While regenerative braking is generally helpful in improving fuel economy, in certain situations full regenerative braking may not be ideal. For example, in a hybrid vehicle in which regenerative braking is performed using front road wheels of the hybrid vehicle, full regenerative braking may not result in ideal steerability of the hybrid vehicle during sharp turns or during periods of very slow or very fast speeds. In addition, in a hybrid vehicle in which regenerative braking is performed using rear road wheels of the hybrid vehicle, full regenerative braking may not result in ideal stability or smoothness of the hybrid vehicle during sharp turns or during periods of very slow or very fast speeds. Full regenerative braking may also be less than ideal while the hybrid vehicle is being operated on road surfaces with relatively low coefficients of friction.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved method for controlling braking in a hybrid vehicle using regenerative braking, for example, during sharp turns or during periods of very slow or very fast speeds. It is also desirable to provide an improved program product for controlling braking in a hybrid vehicle using regenerative braking, for example, during sharp turns or during periods of very slow or very fast speeds. It is further desirable to provide an improved system for controlling braking in a hybrid vehicle using regenerative braking, for example, during sharp turns or during periods of very slow or very fast speeds. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will be apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.